just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshino
Yoshino is a character that will be featured in the fanfic, Date A Live: Inverse Overload, written by Vince. She is a spirit, nicknamed and is one of the main female characters in the Date A Live series. She is the second spirit saved and sealed by Shido and the kindest Spirit so far. Personality Yoshino is described as a shy yet kind little child, and is far more passive than the other spirits. She possesses two personalities: Yoshino and "Yoshinon". "Yoshinon" is Yoshino's alter ego that appears in the form of a puppet speaking through ventriloquism and was created to help her bear the hardships of being hunted by the AST. At her first appearance, Yoshino is a very shy girl who is unable to articulate full sentences and express herself well, as she lets Yoshinon do the talking for her with its outgoing personality. She improves her communication after Shido sealed her powers and begins learning to integrate herself into society. Later in the story, Yoshino is able to converse with Shido without relying on Yoshinon. Appearance Yoshino has the appearance of a young, cute girl at about 13 to 14 years of age with blue eyes and long curly blue hair. She wears a white short dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with a pink ribbon attached to it, with a pair of rabbit-ear hood and holds her rabbit puppet, Yoshinon, in her left hand. Her preferred form of clothing appears to be sun dresses along with boots that match her raincoat. Yoshino's height is stated to be 144cm. After her Spirit power was sealed, she starts wearing a one piece dress and a sunhat that was given to her by Reine In Date A Live 'Yoshino Puppet:' be Added... 'Kurumi Killer:' be Added... 'Itsuka Sister:' be Added... 'Yamai Tempest:' be Added... 'Miku Lily:' be Added... 'Miku Truth:' be Added... 'Natsumi Search:' be Added... 'Natsumi Change:' be Added... 'Tobiichi Angel:' be Added... 'Tobiichi Devil:' be Added... 'Itsuka Disaster:' be Added... 'Nia Creation:' be Added... Powers and Abilities Angel: '''Zadkiel DateALive-LightNovel--Volume2---Illustration15.png|Yoshino summoning her Angel, (Light Novel) Yoshino summon Zadkiel.gif|Yoshino summoning to defend herself against the AST Dal04a.png|Yoshino summoning (Anime) DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-5-Img-0025.png '''Weapon: Puppet Astral Dress: El Armor Mode: 'Siryon Yoshino has the ability to manipulate all three states of water in her surrounding area. She usually uses her powers for defensive purposes only due to her kind and shy nature. Her Angel, Zadkiel, is a huge puppet that resembles Yoshinon. Zadkiel has two forms, the first form resembles Yoshinon but is a lot bigger, with one red round eye and an eyepatch, large sharp teeth, and white skin. In this form, Zadkiel has the ability to absorb water from the ground and air and release it in the form of an attack. Yoshinon is also able to talk through the puppet, and acts as a limiter to suppress the Angel's powers so that it doesn't end up killing anyone. Zadkiel's second form appears to be its true form, this form also resembles Yoshinon but is even larger than when Yoshinon becomes Zadkiel. The second form is larger than a building, and does not have an eyepatch. This Zadkiel has the same powers as the other but its strength receives a significant boost. At her full power, Yoshino is capable of creating a large blizzard dome that extends to 10 meters. The dome automatically reacts to Spirit power or the mana fueling AST's CR-Units. Origami notes that she is capable of freezing things without substance, like the Territories generated by Wizards. Kotori even compares the intensity of her ice storms to being constantly targeted by a barrage of shotguns. When using Siryon, Yoshino fuses with Zadkiel, gaining an ice armor over her Astral Dress. Her powers over water and ice increased to the point where the surrounding area becomes frozen. Shido remarked that she looked like she was wearing Zadkiel. Being a passive Spirit, Yoshino is very agile when running and hiding against her enemies and her Astral Dress has enough defensive power to block an AST missile barrage. Gallery 'Light Novel: DateALive-LightNovel--Volume2---Illustration5.png|Yoshino being attacked by Origami and the AST DateALive-LightNovel--Volume2Illustration(1).png|Yoshino accidentally falling on Shido DateALive-LightNovel--Volume2(2).png|Yoshino being comforted by Shido 'Anime:' Yoshino(24).gif|Yoshino in an unstable mental state while using Yoshino crying and effect.gif|Yoshino crying after she is separated from Yoshinon due to an explosion Yoshino(26).gif Yoshino_201.png|A brainwashed Yoshino confronting Shiori 'Video Games:' 'Others:' Trivia *According to Date A Akihabara, Yoshino is a fan of magical girl animes. *Yoshino has a tendency of causing the environment around her to freeze or cause it to rain when she gets upset. These usually happen as a result of something happening to Yoshinon. Category:Date A Live Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters